


Art To You

by arcanesupernova



Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [15]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, fear of fireworks, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25084423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcanesupernova/pseuds/arcanesupernova
Summary: Ted hates fireworks, but Charlotte doesn't. Spiritual successor to Music To You.
Relationships: Charlotte/Ted (The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals)
Series: Always Have Been, Always Will Be - A Series of One-Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099445
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	Art To You

**Author's Note:**

> fuck fireworks.

“Ted are you sure? We can go if you want to,” Charlotte told him, leaning over his cubicle. “I know you don’t do too well with the loud noises but-”

“Charlotte, I told you, it’s fine,” he reassured her, leaning back in his chair to look up at her. “I said I wanted to go with you, so we’re going to go. I’ve got ear plugs, I promise you I’ll be fine.”

“Alright, Ted, if you’re sure…”

“I am sure, let me do something nice for you, alright? It’s not often that Sam’s out of town like this-”

“I wish you wouldn’t mention him,” she cut him off, wincing at the mention of her husband.

“Sorry, listen, I’ve got work to finish up, so I’ll see you after work?” he sighed, leaning forward again to finish up the expense reports he’d been working on.

After work, Ted went home and showered. He hadn’t lied to Charlotte, but to say he was nervous was an understatement. Fourth of July was the worst time of the year in his opinion. Forced patriotism and loud noises for no reason other than to be loud and flashy? Usually he’d pass, but Charlotte talked him into it. She told him she loved seeing the fireworks and Sam wouldn’t go with her anymore. Who was he to turn down an opportunity to one-up Sam?

Stowing his noise cancelling headphones in his pocket, he left his apartment to pick up Charlotte. His anxiety spiked as she entered the car but knowing he could make her smile for even a night was worth it for him. They drove to Hatchet Square, making sure to find an isolated spot to ensure the privacy their relationship demanded. Sure, they were a bit far from the actual crowd but the further away from those damn explosions in a box, the better.

“Oh, Teddy, are you sure?” Charlotte asked for what felt like the thousandth time. “You just tell me and we can leave, alright?”

“Charlotte, look-” He pulled out the headphones and started putting them in. “I won’t be able to hear a thing.” He pulled out his phone, putting his usual playlist on shuffle as he gave her a small smile. She was saying something but he wasn’t any good at lipreading. “What?”

“I said, thank you,” she told him coyly, blushing slightly.

“For what? Taking you to see some fireworks? It’s nothing, really,” he told her, giving her a smile as the first fuse was lit. He winced at the sound of it shooting up into the sky, getting his headphone back in just in time for it to explode in the sky. 

* * *

_Oh, so the words have all been said  
_ _The feeling's old, but it's new to me, I guess  
_ _I'm scared to death, but  
_ _Oh! I just love you  
_ _Oh! I just love you_

* * *

Charlotte watched the fireworks but Ted watched her. The reflection of the fireworks in her eyes was all he needed to still himself against the growing anxiety pooling in his chest at every reverberation. She looked so beautiful as she ooh-ed and ahh-ed at the lights, it was almost too much for him to take.

* * *

_When I look at you  
_ _I've caught myself off-guard a time or two  
_ _Those funny times I realize that I've been staring  
_ _Way too long and you're done talking  
_ _Not to mention I've stopped breathing –  
_ _Such a mess!_

* * *

The finale was what broke him, curling his legs into his chest as he pushed into his ears even harder. Charlotte took notice, breaking her gaze from the spectacle in front of her and pulling him into her chest. The smell of her perfume offered him an immediate comfort but he could still feel the reverberation in his chest. She helped him up, leading him back to his car as she fished the keys out of his pocket. One of the headphones fell out of his ear as she helped him into the car but fortunately the show seemed to be all but over.

“I’m sorry, Char,” he croaked as she climbed in the driver’s seat. His entire body was tense but she took his hand, the warmth of her allowing him to relax even a little bit.

“Don’t be sorry, Teddy, I should be the one apologizing,” she told him, starting the car and pulling out of their parking spot. “I knew how you felt about fireworks.”

“Charlotte, I wanted to go with you,” he told her for what felt like the thousandth time. “Next time we’ll just have to sit further away from the show. It’s fine.”

She didn’t respond, just continuing to drive the rest of the way back to his apartment. She took him up the stairs, holding his hand as fireworks continued to go off in the distance.

“This is such bullshit,” he muttered as she shut the door behind them. “It’s illegal to have that shit so close to residential areas but they allow it because ‘Murica.”

“I know, Teddy, I’m so sorry,” Charlotte mumbled, ashamed.

“Charlotte, if you do not stop apologizing, I’m going to… Well, I’m going to kiss you until you shut up,” he grumbled, sitting down on the couch and pulling his favorite blanket over him.

“Oh, well then, Teddy, I am deeply and truly sorry,” she told him, a devious grin on her face. Ted reached up, grabbing her arm and pulling her onto the couch with him, kissing her until the fireworks stopped.


End file.
